in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Fight Fork with Fork
This is the fourth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of the Red Crystals. Bright Spark, frustrated by losing to Red Fork and his friends over and over again, has a new idea of how to get rid of the pesky red unicorn forever. But what will happen when Red Fork fights a foe that's equal to him in every single way? Strange, isn't it? Story It's a regular day in Echo Creek. Red Fork and Blue Ocean have decided to go to the beach to relax. Red Fork is resting on a beach chair, wwaring sunglasses and drinking a glass of lemonade, while Blue Ocean is having fun in the water. He's surfing, and tries to show Red Fork what he can do. * Blue Ocean: Hey Red Fork, check this out! * Red Fork: Just make sure you don't show off so much that you forget to look where you're going. Blue Ocean surfs on a wave, but it goes wrong. Blue Ocean slips and falls off the surfboard and into the water. * Red Fork: Told ya. Blue Ocean tries to go surfing again, but as he's surfing again, he sees Bright Spark approach them in his Spark-o-matic, followed be several flying robots. As he sees them, he starts to freak out and yell out loud. Red Fork, still resting on the beach chair, tries to ignore Blue Ocean's yells, believing he's just messing around, and tries to rest. However, he gets fed up and snaps out at Blue Ocean. * Red Fork: Shut up, Blue Ocean! However, as Red Fork looks in Blue Ocean's direction, he sees all the robots approaching, being leaded by Bright Spark. Red Fork jumps into action right as Blue Ocean crashes onto the shore. * Red Fork: Are you ok, pal? * Blue Ocean: Yeah... just feeling a bit sandy, that's all. (gets his head out of the sand and starts to spit out lots of sand) * Red Fork: (looks up to the sky) Hey, it's Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: That's right! Robots, attack them! All the flying robots go down to attack Red Fork and Blue Ocean. * Red Fork: Whoa! Red Fork grabs Blue Ocean and jumps out of the way. * Blue Ocean: That was close. * Red Fork: Get back on your hooves Blue Ocean. We've got some robots to smash. * Blue Ocean: Right away, Red Fork! Red Fork runs towards the robots, and jumps right into them, smashing them with his weight, and ramming into them. Blue Ocean stays at a distance, just shooting the robots down with his electric cannon. Bright Spark starts to get furious as he sees the two ponies effortlessly mow down his robot army. * Bright Spark: You useless chunks of metal! Do something! Destroy them! Someone destroy them! Red Fork and Blue Ocean continue fighting the robots, until only Bright Spark is left, seeing his entire army of robots now turned into a bunch of metal scraps spread across the beach. * Bright Spark: What!? No way! I can't believe this! * Red Fork: Well, you'd better believe it! * Blue Ocean: Yeah! You'll never stop us, Bright Spark! * Red Fork: I'd like to stick around and talk, but I think it's time for you to say good bye. * Bright Spark: No, please don't... Red Fork jumps up to Bright Spark's Spark-o-Matic, and crashes into it, causing it to lose control and fly away. * Bright Spark: I hate you Red Fork! (disappears into the sky) * Red Fork: Bright Spark, you know you can't win! * Blue Ocean: Great job Red Fork! That'll show him! * Red Fork: Well, let's get back to our day at the beach. * Blue Ocean: But Red Fork, the beach is full of metal scraps! * Red Fork: Hm... let's take these metal scraps to the garbage can. Because remember Blue Ocean, stopping villains is great, but protecting our environment is important too. Leaving all this garbage here can harm the environment, and that's no good! Red Fork and Blue Ocean take all the metal scraps and take them to the garbage can. Then they continue their day at the beach. Meanwhile, Bright Spark is at his lab, frustrated that he has lost to Red Fork and Blue Ocean once more. Twi-bot is seen giving him a cup of tea while putting bandages on his injuries. * Bright Spark: I still don't get it! How come Red Fork always defeats me!? * Twi-bot: He seems to be able to destroy your robots too easily. He's very powerful. * Bright Spark: Every machine I've made so far gets obliterated by that red unicorn within seconds! * Twi-bot: Perhaps if you fight fire against fire? * Bright Spark: What do you mean by that? * Twi-bot: I mean, the only way to defeat Red Fork might be to make a robot that's just as powerful as him. * Bright Spark: Wait, maybe the only way to defeat Red Fork might be to make a robot that's just as powerful as him! * Twi-bot: You're a genius, sir. * Bright Spark: I sure am! Just think about it! I'll make a robot that's exactly like him! It will be as strong as him, as fast as him, as durable as him, and that way, Red Fork will have no way to defeat that robot! I'll make a robotic copy of that red unicorn, and he'll have no way to overcome the robot, because it'll be like fighting himself! It's genius! * Twi-bot: But sir, making such a robot will be very difficult to do. This might be one of the most ambitious projects you've ever attempted in your entire career. * Bright Spark: I know. But it will all be worth it once we defeat that pesky unicorn! Bright Spark and Twi-bot start working on the new robot Bright Spark would create: a robotic counterpart of Red Fork. They both worked hard for hours, days and even weeks putting together such a machine. However, after so much hard work, they finally accomplished their goal. The robot was ready. Bright Spark smiled as he looked at the robotic red unicorn. * Bright Spark: Well Twi-bot, it's ready. * Twi-bot: Should we turn it on? * Bright Spark: Let's do it. This moment will go down in history! Bright Spark switches a lever, causing the robot to be charged with electricity. The robot turns on, it's red eyes start glowing, and it stands up. * Bright Spark: It worked! It worked! (evil laugh with lightning in the background) * Twi-bot: How will we call this robot, Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: Well, you're a robotic copy of Twilight, and I called you Twi-bot, so since this is a robotic copy of Red Fork, we'll call him Fork-bot! * Twi-bot: Fork-bot... quite a nice name indeed. * Bright Spark: I know, I'm a genius. Fork-bot! I am Bright Spark, your creator. You will only obey my orders, and you will do everything I tell you. * Fork-bot: Saving data. You are my creator, and I will obey only your commands. * Bright Spark: Excellent. Now, Fork-bot, I have a special job for you. So listen carefully, and do as I say. * Fork-bot: Yes, Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: Great! With you by my side, I will defeat Red Fork, and then, I will rule it all! (evil laugh) Meanwhile, Red Fork and Blue Ocean are relaxing at their house. Red Fork is resting on the couch, while Blue Ocean is watching some youtube videos on his laptop. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, I've got to admit it, the variety of content there is on youtube definitely surpasses anything we had back in Equestria. * Red Fork: Oh really? * Blue Ocean: Yeah! I've recently been watching some videos from this person who make storytime animations. Her channel is called JaidenAnimations. You should check out her videos. * Red Fork: Yeah, I'll probably do it some day. Hey Blue Ocean, don't you think it's strange that Bright Spark hasn't tried any evil plots the past few weeks? * Blue Ocean: Now that you mention it, that is kind of strange. * Red Fork: The last time we saw him was that day he attacked us at the beach. * Blue Ocean: But isn't it a good thing that Bright Spark hasn't shown up? * Red Fork: I mean, some good vacations are always appreciated, but you know as well as I do that when Bright Spark doesn't do anything for a long time, it usually means that he's planning something really big. * Blue Ocean: That's true though... * Red Fork: I'm just saying that we shouldn't let our guards down. Bright Spark could try something any moment. * Blue Ocean: You're right. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. * Red Fork: I'll get it! Red Fork walks to the door and opens it, and is surprised to see two police officers. * Red Fork: Hello. What can I do for you? * Police Officer #1: Are you Red Fork the Unicorn? * Red Fork: Well yes, indeed I am! (does a heroic pose) What seems to be the problem? If it's Bright Spark attacking the city again, I can... Before Red Fork can finish, the policemen handcuff him. * Police Officer #2: Red Fork, you are under arrest. * Red Fork: What!? * Blue Ocean: (comes to the door) What do you mean under arrest? * Police Officer #1: We have received many reports of a red unicorn destroying private property, stealing money from the bank, and overall wrecking havoc in Echo Creek. * Red Fork: What!? * Police Officer #2: And you're the only red unicorn we know of, so it obviously had to be you. * Red Fork: That can't be me! * Blue Ocean: Don't you know who Red Fork is? He's a hero! He's saved Echo Creek three times by now! * Police Officer #1: Tell that to the judge. * Red Fork: There's a serious misunderstanding here. * Police Officer #2: Shut up and get into the police car! Both police officers try to push Red Fork into the police car, but they're unable to move him because he's too heavy. Red Fork rolls his eyes, and walks into the police car. * Red Fork: Something strange is going on, but I don't know what it is. Blue Ocean, I'm counting on you. Blue Ocean sees the police car leave with Red Fork inside,worried for his friend's well being. * Blue Ocean: I've got to get to the bottom of this mess. Blue Ocean goes out to the city to investigate. Meanwhile, Bright Spark watches everything from the safety of his base. * Bright Spark: (evil laugh) This is better than I expected. Those dumb citizens have mistaken Fork-bot for Red Fork, and now they think he's the criminal! Without Red Fork around to stop me, this is my chance to take over Echo Creek, and turn it into my grand metropolis from which I will begin my empire! (evil laugh) * Twi-bot: But what about Blue Ocean? He's still out there. * Bright Spark: Oh please. That blue pest is no match for Fork-bot. He's just a minor annoyance. We'll take care of him later. * Twi-bot: If you say so... * Bright Spark: Now let's get moving. We must prepare my robot army to take over the city. We'll strike tonight. * Twi-bot: Yes sir. Meanwhile, Blue Ocean is looking around in Echo Creek for any clues that can help him figure out what's going on. On the way he encounters Lemon Glass. * Lemon Glass: Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: Hello Lemon Glass. * Lemon Glass: Hey Blue Ocean, what'cha doing? * Blue Ocean: I'm investigating. Red Fork's been accused of crimes he didn't commit, and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. * Lemon Glass: Oh no! Where's Red Fork? * Blue Ocean: Two police officers arrested him a while ago. * Lemon Glass: Mind if I tag along and help you? * Blue Ocean: Not at all. Come on, we've got to get working. * Lemon Glass: Got it. As Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass follow the sound of collapsing buildings, they encounter something they never expected to see... a robotic version of Red Fork, destroying everything in sight. * Blue Ocean: What the... * Lemon Glass: It's a robotic version of Red Fork? Fork-bot looks at Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass, and walks towards them. * Fork-bot: Who are you, and what is your purpose here? * Blue Ocean: I'm Blue Ocean, and I'm Red Fork's best friend! * Lemon Glass: And I'm Lemon Glass, and I'm... uh... one of Red Fork's other friends! * Fork-bot: Red Fork... My creator told me about that unicorn. Where is he? I must destroy him! * Blue Ocean: What!? No way! You're crazy! * Fork-bot: If you refuse to tell, I will force you to tell. * Lemon Glass: Wait, what does he mean... Before Lemon Glass could finish her sentence, Fork-bot rams into her, knocking her into a wall, and leaving her injured. * Blue Ocean: Lemon Glass! * Fork-bot: It's your turn, blue unicorn. * Blue Ocean: What!? Nononono... Fork-bot charges towards Blue Ocean, who teleports out of the way. He appears behind a tree, only for Fork-bot to realize this a second later and start searching for him. * Blue Ocean: That thing is stronger than any of Bright Spark's robots. How can it be? * Fork-bot: I hear you! Fork-bot charges towards the tree Blue Ocean is hiding behind, and Blue Ocean teleports to appear next to Lemon Glass, in order to help her escape. Fork-bot rams into the tree, hitting it with such a force that the tree goes down. * Lemon Glass: He's as strong as Red Fork! * Blue Ocean: Lemon Glass, let's get out of here, fast. * Lemon Glass: Ok... Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass start retreating, but Fork-bot sees them, and chases after them. * Fork-bot: There is no escape! Now face your doom! Fork-bot chases Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass, and is closing in on them. * Lemon Glass: We won't be able to escape! He's as fast as Red Fork! * Blue Ocean: I've got it! Follow me, we're going for a drive! Blue Ocean takes Lemon Glass to his garage, and upon opening it, reveals the Skyblaster-3000. * Lemon Glass: What is this? * Blue Ocean: It's one of my most recent inventions. Red Fork and I used it once to reach a pirate ship full of crabs, but this time it'll help us escape from that crazy robot. Come on now, we've gotta help Red Fork! Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass get inside the Skyblaster-3000, and Blue Ocean takes off. However, Fork-bot uses his jet booster to follow them into the sky. * Lemon Glass: Uh, Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: Yes? * Lemon Glass: That robot is following us! * Blue Ocean: Wait, he can fly!? * Fork-bot: You cannot escape your destiny! You will be destroyed! * Blue Ocean: Yikes! Fork-bot is closing in on the Skyblaster-3000. Blue Ocean tries to manuever away from Fork-bot, but it's useless. To make matters worse, Fork-bot starts to shoot lasers at the vehicle with his horn. * Blue Ocean: Uh oh... Blue Ocean tries to dodge the lasers with his piloting skills, but one of them hits one of the Skyblaster's wings, causing dark smoke to start coming out of it, and Blue Ocean to start losing control. * Blue Ocean: No! * Lemon Glass: We got hit? * Blue Ocean: Yup... * Lemon Glass: What do we do now?! * Blue Ocean: Scream... Cry... Both of them start yelling as the Skyblaster-3000 goes down, and starts falling. Fork-bot follows the machine as it falls faster and faster. Blue Ocean then presses a button that ejects Lemon Glass and himself out of the Skyblaster-3000 before it crashes onto the ground, giving Lemon Glass a chance to fly Blue Ocean and herself to safety. Meanwhile, on the ground, Red Fork is with the two police officers at the police station, where they have put Red Fork in a cell. Red Fork is just sitting there impatiently, until all three of them notice a huge flying vehicle that's coming towards the police station. * Police Officer #1: What's that? * Police Officer #2: Could it be a UFO? * Police Officer #1: I don't know, but it's coming towards us! * Police Officer #2: Take cover! Both of them run out of the police station as the falling vehicle crashes into the building, causing an explosion. A huge crowd comes closer to see what just happened. A few seconds later, they see Lemon Glass and Blue Ocean slowly coming down safely. * Police Officer #1: Was that vehicle yours? * Blue Ocean: Yes, but I didn't mean to crash it. I can explain... Before Blue Ocean could say anything else, everyone sees Fork-bot land nearby. * Citizen #1: What's that? * Citizen #2: It looks like Red Fork! * Blue Ocean: It's a robotic copy of Red Fork! * Lemon Glass: Could it have committed the crimes Red Fork was accused of? * Blue Ocean: Well, for starters, he shot down my vehicle. * Police Officer #1: Stand still, and put your hooves in the air, robotic pony. You're under arrest. * Fork-bot: Silence, you useless buffoons. Fork-bot shoots down both police officers with his lasers, and then heads for Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass. The crowd gasps in surprise as they see what the robot is doing. Blue Ocean teleports out of Fork-bot's way, and tries to escape, but Fork-bot continues to try to attack him. Blue Ocean yells as he tries to escape from Fork-bot. Meanwhile, what used to be the police station behind them had been turned into a pile of scraps by the impact and the explosion. However, this pile begins to shake. The citizens look at the pile, wondering what's going on, until they see a red hoof break out of the rubble, followed by a familiar face. * Citizen #1: It's Red Fork! * Red Fork: (dizzy) What just happened? My head hurts... Red Fork hears Blue Ocean screaming, and gets annoyed. * Red Fork: Shut up, Blue Ocean! However, Red Fork looks in Blue Ocean's direction, and sees him being chased by a robotic version of himself. * Red Fork: What's going on!? Red Fork breaks out of the pile of rubble, and heads over to where Blue Ocean and Fork-bot are. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork! * Red Fork: So, who is this imposter? * Fork-bot: Primary target located! * Red Fork: Let me guess, are you another of Bright Spark's dumb inventions? * Fork-bot: I was created for your destruction. Now surrender! * Red Fork: Wait a minute, did you do all the crimes I was accused for? * Fork-bot: Perhaps. * Red Fork: I see what's going on! They mistook me for the likes of you! * Fork-bot: Whatever is the case, this is the end. Your days as a hero come to an end now. * Red Fork: So, you say there's not enough space here for the two of us, and one's got to go? Well, I agree. Fork-bot dashes towards Red Fork, but he teleports out of the way and appears behind Fork-bot. He then shoots a magic blast at Fork-bot, but it doesn't damage him much. Instead, it just makes him turn around and charge at Red Fork even faster. Red Fork teleports to above Fork-bot, and lands on him, smashing the robot with his weight. Fork-bot pushes Red Fork off of him, and then shoots several lasers at him. Red Fork moves around quickly dodging the lasers, while he charges towards Fork-bot. Fork-bot teleports out of the way, and appears above Red Fork only to smash him into the ground. * Red Fork: Ugh... you're as tough as me, ain't you? * Fork-bot: I was designed to match you in every possible way. No matter how strong you are, you will never be able to defeat yourself. * Red Fork: That's where you're wrong, pal! Red Fork and Fork-bot keep fighting, both of them performing nearly identical moves. They charge at each other, teleport around, shoot from their horns, and the fight is at a stalemate. Red Fork and Fork-bot both charge a powerful shot in their horns, and shoot it at each other. The collision of the two powerful projectiles causes an explosion, pushing both of them into piles of rubble. Both of them come out of the piles of rubble, and immediately charge into each other, running at full speed while they face each other face to face, like two bulls in a duel. * Red Fork: You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, since I know everything you're going to do! Strange, isn't it? Both of them keep pressing stronger against each other, trying to push the other, but they're at a stalemate. Blue Ocean realizes this, and decides to help out. He takes out his electric cannon, and shoots a powerful electric blast at Fork-bot, who is currently distracted. Red Fork gets out of the way to avoid getting shocked, but Fork-bot is hit and takes damage. Fork-bot then turns towards Blue Ocean, and rams towards him. * Blue Ocean: Aah! Red Fork then teleports to another spot, and rams into Fork-bot from the side, delivering a powerful hit on impact. Fork-bot is knocked off of his feet, and falls onto the ground. Red Fork then leaps onto him to try and smash him, but Fork-bot teleports out of the way. Fork-bot then flies towards Red Fork, but Lemon Glass tosses her explosive lemons at him, corroding his metal with the sour lemons. This distracts Fork-bot for a moment, long enough for Red Fork to do a high jump, before kicking Fork-bot away into the distance. * Fork-bot: I cannot be defeated. I will return... Fork-bot disappears into the distance, and is nowhere to be seen. The crowd around that witnessed the battle cheers for Red Fork and his friends, who have managed to save Echo Creek yet again. The police officers get up as well, though slightly injured from Fork-bot's attacks. * Citizen #1: They saved the day again! * Police Officer #1: Forgive us for the misunderstanding, Red Fork. * Police Officer #2: Yeah, we didn't know it was a robot. * Red Fork: Nah, it's ok. What matters is that the town is safe once again. * Blue Ocean: Yeah! All's well that ends well, right? They then look behind them, and see the destroyed police station and Skyblaster-3000. * Blue Ocean: Well, maybe not that well... THE END Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:The New Adventures of the Red Crystals Category:Solo stories